The boyfriend test
by Wings101
Summary: See annabeth wants her and Percy's relationship to the next level but she wants to make sure they are meant for each other so asks one of the Aphrodite girls for help and they suggest she should do the boyfriend test; does Percy pass the test.
1. Chapter 1

**See annabeth wants her and Percy's relationship to the next level but she wants to make sure they are meant for each other so asks one of the Aphrodite girls for help and they suggest she should do the boyfriend test;oodles Percy pass the test.**

Annabeths POV

Today I was walking towards the beach to meet Percy; everything was running through my head (and yes I do still get butterflies when I'm about to meet up with him!) anyways I was thinking about my boyfriend and how long our relationship will last for (like all girls do;I worry!)

I stopped In my paces as I saw the man of my dreams! (obvioulsy percy! Gods who do you take me for? ) anyways his ruffled hair was flowing through the wind, my heart (literally) skipped a beat when his green emerald eyes turned to look at me we both blushed and quickly turned away.

I ran to him, " who knew you still blushed when you saw me seaweed face!" I said trying to be as seducive as possible.

" who wouldn't wise girl" he's said quietly before kissing me softly

I smiled trying not to show him how much that meant to me (you see me and Percy are trying to see who will crack first by saying 'I love you' and I have always thought that boys should always be the gentleman and say it first but he doesn't look like he's gonna say it I thought to myself)

" so what do you want to do today" he asked as if already knowing what I want to do

I really wanted to make out with my gorgeous boyfriend but I needed some help with something

"you know what I think I'm gonna just head back, I really need to talk to someone from the Aphrodite cabin" I said then kissed him and stood up then brushed the sand of my clothes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Percys pov

I thought this day couldn't get any better until I asked her

"so what do you want to do today?" already knowing what to do with my girlfriend. I was about to take her up to my cabin to have a make out session with her until she said

"you know what I think I'm gonna just head back, I really need to talk to someone from the Aphrodite cabin" she said before standing up and brushing of the sand of her leaving me all by myself

I hoped you enjoy this I will continue this story please review and I will update soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeths POV

After talking to Percy on the beach I started heading towards one of the Aphrotdite girls, piper. She was one of the nicest Aphrodite girls you will ever meet, she isn't like the rest of her siblings because she didn't careabout how she looked (apart from when she is meeting her boyfriend Jason)

I tapped on the shoulder and she turned around swinging her sword ( thank god I had good battle reflexes other wise I would have no head!)

"gods piper no wonder Jason's a bit dim you problem knocked out all his braincells with your sword" annabeth said sarcastically

"oh jeez sorry annabeth I thought you were someone else!" piper said innocently and blushing at the same time

" hey sorry to disturb you but I really need help with something" I said

" if Percy has done something; anything out of line I will batterhim and charm speakhim to do things you can't even imagine!" she said with a feisty tone

"oh no! He hasn't done the slightest thing wrong but I wanna take things to the next level but I wanna make sure he's the one. You know?" I said worrying still wondering whether she was serious about the whole battering thing.

" hmmm well there are a few things you can do like...oh the boyfriend test!" she said enthusiastically

" wait how do you know these things?" I said worrying a bit

" well you do learn the things or to about boyfriend bieng the daughter of Aphrotdite and stuff so yer"

" okay but first things first what do you exactly have to do?"

" well first you break up with him and if he actually loves loves you then he will do whatever it takes to win you back, easy as that!" sthinking looking at me and judging to see if I will actuallyfog through with it.

" okay then!" trying to sound as upbeat as possible

I walked away thanking her. Every thought rushed through my head. What if he didn't actually want me or if he got so offended he would kill himself?

I decided I would go through with it; it's the only way I will know the truth right?


	3. Chapter 3

Percy POV

I sat in the mess hall not really touching my food; I was more interested in finding Annabeth who I couldn't see anywhere. I was really worried about what happened today at the beach...why she acted so weird around me? And then she went to the Aphrodite cabin? She generally doesnt go near them cause every time she does they try put make up on her :L

I turned to look at the Athena table but Annabeth wasn't there I sighed and then I saw her ...her beautiful hair her beautiful grey eyes...on the Aphrodite table?! What was she thinking? She cant sit there? Chiron will kill her? I thought. Well I suppose me and her do sit together sometimes...but still! She should be next to me!

She turned and looked at me; I blushed but something was different...I saw it in her grey eyes. She looked the other way as if she was ashamed to see me. It broke my heart to see her look away; straight away every thought ran through my seaweed filled brain...what had the Aphrodite girls told her? ( they are known to split couples up telling them the other thought they looked ugly etc )

After I had eaten I lined up to put my food in the fire and asked from the heart for him to help me about my problems with annabeth. I started walking towards my cabin when I saw annabeth with piper. I hid behind a tree and tried to listen in, i saw her taking in a really deep breath and then piper telling her 'it's going to be alright...he'll realize what he has to do then pass with flying colours!'

I wonder what piper meant? I quietly turned around making sure they didn't hear me but while I was doing that my dad was telling me come to the beach in my head. ( gods I hate it when he does that!)

I was walking to the beach still thinking about annabeth until I saw my dad standing right by the sea gazing at the dolphins probably talking to them) anyways I was walking towards him, he turned around

'hey dad' I said being unsure why he was here

'hello Perseus' he said cautiously ( he only uses my full name when something's serious so I was generally worried. Who wouldn't ?)

'what brings you here? Don't you have anything you need to do?' I asked

'i am just here to tell you a warning or a blessing depending which way you take it' he said in a suspicious voice

'sure so what is it? Another hippocampi need rescuing?' I said sarcastically

'this is serious Percy. He rumbled

'for the next few days are crucial. What you do or say could start an argument between me and Athena.'

' I don't understand? Is this about annabeth? Cause she started it!'

'all I can say is whatever you do I will back you up but preferably do the right thing please. Oh here she comes...and remember Perseus!' he said before disappearing into water mist ( I wish I could do that but back to the subject he though)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Annabeth POV

I was sooooo nervous of his reaction! But I knew if he harmed me because he was hurt then my mum would batter him...but I wouldn't want that to happen! Butterflies were flying everywhere in my stomach.I slowly walked towards the boy of my dreams hoping he would notice me; he turned towards me.

"hey"he said awkwardly

"oh hi" I said

"have I done something wrong? You seem to be avoiding me all day?"

A tear ran down my face, I wiped it of quickly hoping he didn't see.

He saw. He gently lifted my chin to see my face " what's wrong wise girl" he said in a worried tone

I pushed his hand away now know the tears really started to fall, I was worrying if he never wanted me back and didn't care...then I would really be heart broken

" please don't make this harder than it should be Percy"

I saw a tear run down his face; I wiped it of for him, kissed him on the lips for the very Last time until he passed the test ( i hope ) I turned around...

"it's over Percy" I cried quietly and ran towards the forest

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Percys POV

My heart stopped I stood there emotionless. Then it sank in and I started running after her until I caught up and put my hand on her shoulder "what have I done please tell me!"

" please don't" she whispered while crying and walked of towards the Aphrodite cabin.

I didn't know what to do; I looked around trying to find Thalia or Nico or someone and then I spotted Piper and ran up to her...

"What did you tell annabeth piper!" I demanded

"don't worry Percy just do the right thing" she said calmly and started walking towards her cabin

And then it occured to me and remembered my dad telling me to make the right choice

It was midnight now and I had to talk to someone so I knocked on Thalias door until she answered sleepy then she realized my eyes were all puffed up and red...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thalias POV

"omg Percy what happened!"

He broke down in front of me (yes I know hero of Olympus breaking down on her cousin) I told him to come in. He has never come in my cabin before, we sat down on my sofa and then suddenly he let it all out ( literally )

" I'm so sorry Percy! It doesn't sound like annabeth at all!"

" she was talking to piper and then she said I would pass with flying colours?" he cried

"oh" and then I realized she was putting him through the test

Percy saw me and looked at me weirdly

"why did you say 'oh' he questioned me

" trust me Percy if you do the right thing you will be back together in no time!" i said enthusiastically

"what do you mean?"

"it's a girl thing! Trust me!"

He still looked at me blankly

" well I shouldn't really tell you but..."

"just spill cuz!"

" okay okay chill! Jeez...she's putting you through a test"

He looked at me still confused ( no wonder she calls him seaweed brain?)

" she wants to take it to the next level and you test your boyfriend to see if your relationship is real by breaking up and if he does something spectacular that means he's the one!" I blurted out

"Oh...no wonder she was upset she was scared I wouldn't pass!" he said whil standing up and whil he was about to leave...

"so what are you going to do then?" I asked

" I did not think of that! You just had to ruin my moment then didn't you?"

" I do try my best" I smirked

" so any ideas pinecone face?" ( I may be annoyed because he called me this but I know he's in a better mood )

"well...


	4. Chapter 4

Percy's POV

"So your telling me that all I have to do is just…."

Thalia was still pacing the room trying to figure out something I could do.

"Oh! Sorry. what?!" Thalia said surprised by my question.

"Thalia ! You're supposed to be helping me!" I shouted. At this time of moment I was freaking out! I don't know what to do….it has to be something special!

"Oh sorry!" said Thalia sheepishly.

"Sorry isn't good enough!" I said while running my fingers through my hair.

"Well tbh I wasn't supposed to tell you what was even happening let alone help you do something!" exclaimed Thaila.

(tbh? Who says that? I though) "Ugghhh you're not helping!" I shouted.

I stomped my way out of Zeus cabin and started to go towards my cabin and then I started banging my head on my door. "ouch" I said to my self.

This has got to be the worst day ever! I decided to IM Tyson so I went into my cabin and threw in a drachma and then Tyson popped up.

"Hey brother! You don't look to well?"

"Hey little bro! How's It going?"

"I'm good! So what's wrong?"

"Girl problems" although he would understand I decided to tell him the whole story.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Annabeths POV

It's been a day since the whole boyfriend test and I'm really starting to get worried! I don't know what to do with my self all I have been doing all day is pacing my cabin thinking what if he doesn't realise….OMG I'm starting to become an Aphrodite child!

The sky rumbled.

"Sorry Aphrodite" I said sheepishly.

I was about to leave my cabin when a note slipped under my door.

'Come to the beach tonight' SB

My eyes lit up but then I realised he's properly to dumb to realise.

Later on the day I decided to take a walk in the woods thinking through the whole beach thing. While I was walking I was thinking about all the things me and Percy went through. My eyes started to water while I was thinking through my memories. I looked up at the sky and then I realised it was getting pretty late; the sky looked so beautiful it looked like it was way past curfew so I started to walk back until I tripped and sprained my ankle.

I looked over it and it didn't look too bad so I decided to try stand up when I collapsed again.

"shoot! Now I'm never going to get to the beach (not that I was going to but… and it didn't help I didn't realise how late it was)

I'm sorry Percy was my last thought before I drifted into unconsciousness because of the pain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Percy POV

It was getting late now and its been half an hour. I have been sat on the beach waiting and waiting for Annabeth. I hope she got the note… I worked so hard to think of my present I was going to give her (well actually Tyson gave me the idea but still!)

Minutes soon turned to hours so I decided to walk back miserable than ever. I decided to take the long route back to think about why am I really doing this.

While I was looking up into the sky I tripped over something and then realised it was a person. I sat up and saw the blond curly hair and then realised it was Annabeth!

"Annabeth! Annabeth get up!" I yelled. You could hear the worry in my voice.

"mmmmhhhh" I heard

I got up and held her in my arms waiting for her eye lids to open

"Agghhhh " she screamed then I realised I hit her foot. I looked closely and then realised it was swollen and properly infected.

"I'm so sorry!"

"Don't say that; I should be! I should have never broken up with you! It was the worst mistake ever!" she cried. She started to break down in my arms. I have never seen her so helpless and scared.

"Well you were right" she looked up

"About what?"

"If you never broke up with me I would have never realised" I felt my coat pocket to make sure It was still there.

"Realised what?" she asked

"Annabeth, you mean the absolute world to me and if it meant I had to pass the boyfriend test I would do so! You know I would die to make sure you were safe and happy! I love everything about you….your hair your looks your personality and your wittiness and you don't need make up or anything to look pretty!" I cried

"All I'm trying to say really is….i love you Annabeth and o prove it I got you something"

She looked up with shock and happiness in her eyes.

I took out the grey and green ring which had I love you WG from SB engraved inside.

"I know it's a bit early but I got you a promise ring"

"It symbolises that I love you and I want to live with you forever"

I put the ring on her finger

"I love it Percy and I love you!" she gave me the biggest hug ever.

We stared kissing and then it turned into a make out session

Suddenly it started raining (how ironic)

"I love you wise girl"

"I love you t seaweed brain"

Annabeths POV

And that's all I needed to hear


End file.
